“In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth . . . . And God said, “Let there be light in the expanse of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark seasons and days and years, and let them be lights in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth.” And it was so. God made two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. (God) also made the stars. God set them in the expanse of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And God saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day.” From the Book of Genesis, The Holy Bible, New International Version, Zondervan Bible Publishers.
As popular as the weather, astrology is a global, omnipresent, mainstream endeavor, with substantial media coverage and commercial industry. Nearly every one has opinions about it or has heard of it. The bevy of astrologers offering services confirms the public curiosity, acceptance and commercial support of this vocation, hobby and entertainment. Syndicated columns in newspapers, magazines and publications, televised programs and spots, tele-services and info-mercials, internet and web sites, plus the myriad advisors, professionals and professional associations, books, CD-ROM's and disks, comprise the large astrology industry. On a global, world-wide basis, astrology is practiced and performed in a few distinct, but interrelated, methodological forms across the entirety of the world's peoples.
In turn, astrologers ardently study and discuss their subject. Assorted titles are available at most libraries, with many volumes being carried by America's largest booksellers and computer program vendors. The use of astrology permeates the personal realm as numerous persons and peoples use astrology for diverse purposes and reasons. From “getting to know” someone, to the decisions shaping nations and business, one hears frequently of the use of astrology by people, from President's wives to stock selection experts. “What is your sign?” is a question often heard.
But this interest in astrology is undermined by the methods of the consolidated astrology industry. Unbeknownst to the public at large, the current and exclusive methods for the determination of astrological information, to discover and render the “signs” under which a person is allegedly born, are factitious or erroneous. For each or any astrological component and at each and every epoch in time, the zodiac positions determined, rendered or stated by these prior arts are wrong as to astrological content.
Astrology has long been practiced, with peoples over the course of time using its products and services for interpretation, recreation, meditation, analysis, fortune-telling, games, augury and entertainment. Now astrology is used in many applications including psychology, healing, planning, investment, diet, hygiene, travel, interpersonal relationships, self and God awareness. Astrology for the common individual first became popular last century, in tow with the advent of personal psychology. Earlier, astrology was practiced for nations, leaders, celebrities, omens, wars and welfare, or for past, present and future dates or events such as solstices and eclipses.
Up until the nineteenth century, our solar system was known to include only the planets up to Saturn. Ancient astrologers were the astronomers of yore and devised an interpretative system for the meaning of the planetary locations and interactions. Hence, just as alchemists were the forerunners of modern chemistry, astrologers were de facto the astronomers in times past. Yet, just as the chemists separated out from the alchemists, the astronomers parted ways with the astrologers.
The astronomers were concerned with the precise, tangible science of celestial mechanics, coming to renounce any interpretative arts, for lack of proven causality. This fissure continues today, overshadowing the vital error within the astrologers' fundamental methods. This dispute covers over the substantive issue at the heart of astrological inquiry: the current astrological methods return factitious, empirically false, phenomenologically inaccurate, zodiacal positions, leading to the larger consequence that all prior art artifacts, products and services misinform as well, given their erroneous component data.
Astrology evolved in its own course, having much about it that is sturdy. Historic progress through the nineteenth and twentieth centuries included new discoveries, such as the planets Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Astrologers assigned meaning to these new planets; astrology embraced these gifts from astronomy, with a resultant common presumption that astrology is as scientific as possible, if still questionable in effect.
Although the physics of astrology depict the heavens as circling the earth, the consequence of this fallacy is trivial, as pertains to the accuracy of the components moving across the zodiacal belt. So it is not a consequential fault for the astrologer to showcase the component positions as moving along the zodiacal circuit, with the earth as center. Moreover, this conveys the relativity from the subject's perspective. Ancient maps of the heavens, however, were as apt to be drawn from the vantage looking in on earth, with the order of the constellations, the zodiac included, then being reversed in order and directional motion, from the earth-centered, outward-looking, vantage. From their system perspective, the subject is in the opposite sign, and the sign order is reversed. See also Constellations. National Audubon Society Pocket Guide. ISBN 0-679-77998-1. Page 192.
Astrology, according to Webster's Dictionary, is “the divination of the supposed influences of the stars and planets on human affairs and terrestrial events by their positions and aspects”. The positions are of primary importance to the astrologer, since the aspects are found from the component positions, which must first be established correctly. Astrologer's reference sources are used to establish the zodiacal positions per the query inputs of time, date and earthly location. “One's horoscope is a map of the heavens at the time of one's birth, showing the position of the heavenly bodies in the ZODIAC”, according to The Concise Columbia Encyclopedia. However, these astrologer's resources, containing any of ephemerides (calendars of component zodiac positions), related look-up tables, instructions, algorithms and/or automated computations, engineer, or are themselves engineered to, empirically artificial positions. Nevertheless, the implicit and obvious assumption is that component data be of the empirically natural, zodiacal position of star, sign and symbol.
Neither the astrological community nor its commercial products and services utilize the concretely observable zodiacal positions. Thus, while the astrological community uniformly uses prior art systems, the public is not aware of this discrepancy from natural fact, especially as the various practiced forms of astrology imply or even assert that their methods are concrete. Moreover, what is not obvious is the magnitude and significance of systemic error, for its magnitude causes the data, the astrological artifacts rendered thereby and interpretative comments thereon, to be greatly comprised. The signs must be right and not corrupted.
Astrological methods, and hence their reference resources, processing apparatuses and systems, do not produce the invention's zodiacal positions and artifacts for the querist or for those who use astrology. If the error of prior art methods were but slight! Current methods essentially place every planet and angle in an incorrect zodiacal sign, or at a significantly incorrect degree within a sign, depending on the particular prior art astrological form, thus misleading the astrologer at each and every turn during assessment of a profiled disposition.
Indeed, when a Western astrologer says, for example, that in February 1998, Saturn is in Aries (per standard astrologer's ephemeris, e.g., Parker's Astrology, by J. and D. Parker, 1991, p. 388), how should anyone using that reference know that this is naturally incorrect? Saturn was actually in the sign/constellation of Pisces at that time, see FIG. 4, for month, February 1998.
Aries is a cardinal, masculine fire sign, ruler of Mars, exalted by the Sun. In comparison, Pisces is a mutable, feminine water sign, ruler of Neptune (and by tradition, of Jupiter), exalted by Venus. These two signs, like all neighboring signs, are very different, with very distinct meanings for purposes and usages of interpretative astrology.
This falsification occurs not to just a single, isolated planet, but to each and every solar, lunar, planetary and axial component requisite to astrological purposes. The component data represented by all prior art methods, resources, apparatuses and systems consistently reveal empirically false zodiacal position/sign assignment and data. This systemic and persistent error is of catastrophic import because all astrological signs/positions change as a result. Products and services using prior art artifacts of position data will fully mislead any user's interpretation, information or entertainment.
Nature of Error in, and Improvement by Invention of, Prior Art
I) Astrological Prior Art:
On a global basis, there are three major systems of prior art astrological methods in use today. All three of these methods are in consequent manner either erroneous or factitious, being subsequently improved by the invention specified herein. These three methods are identified below as they are commonly referred:    1) Western: “tropical”, “sign” astrology: primary form practiced in USA, Europe and Australia/NZ    2) Eastern: “Hindu”, “vedic”, “sidereal” astrology: primary form in India, Middle East, Asia, Africa    3) Chinese: “animal”, “element” astrology: primary form in China, popular elsewhere.1) Western Astrology:
Western, tropical astrology determines positions of planetary, solar, lunar and axial components not as stating the actual, observable locations of these within the twelve zodiac constellations, but rather under the factitious practice of assigning each zodiac “sign” with one-twelfth (30°) of the ecliptic (360°), beginning on the vernal equinox as Aries 0°, then Taurus at 30°, then Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and concluding in Pisces, irrespective of the physical zodiac constellations.
Western, tropical, astrology was institutionalized through conditions, conventions and data dating to Ptolemy (c. 90 AD–c. 168 AD) and to Hipparchus (fl. c. 146 BC–127 BC). Considered the greatest astronomer until Copernicus, Hipparchus provided detailed and exact mappings of star positions and constellations, completed in 129 BC (this is one date used to estimate precession herein), and discovered the phenomenon, the “precession of the equinoxes”, a 26,000-year cycle. His catalogue of positions was assimilated in full by Ptolemy and used by astronomer, Edmund Halley. Today, astronomy catalogues still refer to his work.
Ptolemy, however, had a greater effect in establishing the preeminent forms of astronomy, cosmology and astrology which ruled the next millennium. Although inaccurate as far as depicting the orbital relations, his work fixed the mapping, naming and designations for the divisions along the zodiac belt over the course of the year, initiating on the vernal equinox, as concurrent to the beginning of Aries. Ptolemy's lasting work is his thesis on astrology, the Tetrabiblios, that eternally fixed the astrological zodiac sign on the vernal equinox as Aries 0° for Western “tropical” astrology, also named the “moving zodiac”.
At the time of Hipparchus, the actual observable constellations were used—this is where modern Western astrology holds them to this day. Yet, over any lapse of time, a slow and constant phenomenon, the “precession of the equinoxes”, moves the equinox and solstice points westward along the ecliptic belt of zodiac constellations. The rate of precession is slow, almost nil (about 50 seconds/year), such that it barely moves one single degree (or 60 minutes) of the 360 degrees along the reference coordinate sphere during a long human life. Under the ecliptic coordinate system, this used predominantly in astrology, the precession of the equinoxes, general precession, is roughly equal to the precession in longitude and the precession in latitude.
Whether as being general precession under an ecliptic coordinate system or as general precession under the equatorial system, these two are shown at the vernal equinox to be equal to one another and reflect the elapsed precession of the equinoxes for the purposes of astrology. General precession is a complex measurement that involves several unique factors, in equatorial coordinates, precession in right ascension and in declination, whereas the precession longitude is a single factor, defined, and convenient for use with an ecliptic mapping system of astrology.
The precession of the equinoxes occurs because of solar, lunar and planetary gravity on the earth's equatorial bulge (lunisolar and planetary precessions). Precession renders the earth to spin like a top: the plane of the actual ecliptic forms an oblique angle of about 23.4° to the plane of the celestial equator, and intersects the equatorial plane at the equinox points. If the obliquity were zero, there would be no seasonal change during each year. The precession of the equinoxes causes the shifting zodiac position of the seasons.
The Earth's precession, orbit and position are continually being affected: by oscillations termed nutations, varying the speed of rotation and the oscillation of axis; from the Moon and Sun, the Earth's atmosphere, magnetosphere and oceans; by interplanetary mutual attractions, solar wind, tidal braking and space weather. Though these slight variances affect a planet's rotation and movement, determinations by simple fixed constants for general precession rates, for precession in longitude, and for physical star movement, of the zodiac signs at the vernal equinox, are fully sufficient over the 2000 year period involved.
At this point in time, the effects of precession over time yield significantly different positions than those held by Western astrology. Western astrology says that at the vernal equinox the sun is always under Aries 0°, but at the vernal equinox, the sun is actually, presently, 30 degrees westward, thus at Pisces 0°, this equal to Aquarius 30°. This thirty degree differential is accurate to within one degree, the precision required in most astrological artifacts. Note that with any more westward precession, the actual zodiac sign on the vernal equinox will have changed from Pisces to Aquarius, the Age of Aquarius.
Beyond the simple observable truth that Western astrology determines positions by factitious means, there are three critical self-contradictions within Western astrology. First, Ptolemy neglected to incorporate the precession of the equinoxes into his astrological catechism, though, through Hipparchus, he was aware of its effect. Although Ptolemy defined the vernal equinox to nearly accurate positions of his time, when he fixed this location of the equinox zodiac position, the zodiac constellations became, increasingly over time, factitious signs.
His failure to incorporate precession is understandable—did he think his system and records would be in use two thousand years later when precession was relevant? Second, current arguments say that Aries, the first sign, represents the new, fresh beginning of Spring, with its expansion and growth into Summer, and hence, must mark the vernal equinox. But this ignores the fact that on each vernal equinox, in the Southern Hemisphere, the equinox marks the beginning of Autumn, the end of Summer, and the coming contraction in Winter.
Nonetheless, even on the basis of claiming to prefer their methods because of the seasonal nature of the year, this very physical phenomenon, the seasons, is caused by the very set of physical circumstances, obliquity and precession, which the Western methods failed to incorporate. The precession of the equinoxes and obliquity cause the seasons. Their movements are related by a perpendicular and are not the same. By making seasonal arguments and marking the year according to the natural seasons, Western astrology should necessarily incorporate the shift of the zodiac sign on the equinox to reflect the scientific fact of precession, the causation of the annual seasonal cycle.
Second, Western astrologers contradict themselves by their use of precessed positions or methods in other instances. Some examples are given. Firstly, Western astrologers are proud to announce that we are on the brink of the Age of Aquarius. Now, these “Ages” refer to the position of the sun on the vernal equinox, and we are at the change from the Age of Pisces into the Age of Aquarius. Yet, Western prior art says the vernal equinox is always fixed at Aries 0°, contradicting themselves unless this is instead the Age of Aries, and always has been and will be, the Age of Aries.
Secondly, Western astrologers create their artifacts to otherwise reflect the obliquity of the ecliptic. The axial components of charts, principally, the perpendicular angle between the subject chart's ascendant and midheaven, reflect the practice that the midheaven is usually determined with respect to the actual angularity relative of the input subject's location on Earth to the ecliptic, not the equator. This fundamental axis in Western astrological chart artifacts is only ever exactly 90° when the subject's location is exactly under the path of the ecliptic. Here, prior art is accurate, though its signs are not.
Thirdly, Western astrology books and information sources routinely represent, use or make use of representations, that the physical constellations underlie as foundation and causes of astrological phenomena. Included often are illustrations suggesting the determination of planetary positions from the empirically observable positions of such within the physical constellations ringing the zodiac. Tropical methods “use” a physically sophomoric “moving” zodiac “sign” system, but often depict the twelve astrological signs as the zodiac constellations of physical stars. Yet, actual positions in the zodiac regions are never shown concurrent with their factitious zodiac signs.
2) Eastern Astrology:
Now, in books and practice, many knowledgeable and expert astrologers say that the determination of positions based on the applicable constellations is performed by the prior art form of Eastern, “Hindu”, “vedic” and “sidereal” astrology. These astrologers frequently cite the precession of the equinoxes as crux of the fundament of their methods for the determination of positions: these sources state that their positions can be calculated from the Western positions for a given subject by adjusting for a differential increment. This is supposed to make the positions adjusted for precession since the ancient times.
This differential is termed, in vedic parlance, the ayanamsa, and is alleged by Hindu, vedic and sidereal astrologers to be the correct, precession adjustment for the correction over time from the Western tropical positions. There are many slightly differing numbers on the applicable degree adjustment, but all Eastern sources place the correct ayanamsa between 19 and 25 degrees, with all of the leading references quoting a figure of between 23 and 24 degrees for present day. These methods best estimates (23½°) mirror the angle of the ecliptic's obliquity in magnitude and variance.
It is worth remarking that variation occurs in the angle of obliquity over a lengthy 41,000-year cycle, but never by more than a few degrees in either direction, such that the present angle, about 23.4°, is near to the middle of the range in values. Thus, the variation across the degree estimations of the ayanamsa by leading Eastern experts also belies the fact that this astrological method identifies and adjusts by the angle of obliquity. However, it is the degrees of general precession, appropriately in ecliptic systems, the precession in longitude, that correctly defines the adjustment from the Western positions.
Astronomers' references cite the figure of 30° degrees as the elapsed amount of precession from Aries 0° on the vernal equinox. As additional proofs, the actual degrees of precession since the time of Hipparchus can be approximated using Newcomb's constant for precession in longitude (50.26 seconds per year) times the elapsed time from 129 BC to 1997 AD (2126 years), divided by 60 seconds per minute and by 60 minutes per degree. The result is 29.7 degrees. The Eastern ayanamsa is not set to Ptolemy (c. 150 AD: this would be some 26 degrees of precession).
Since the amount of precession, the ayanamsa, from the Western zodiac signs and positions, is now a 30 degree subtraction, a real and substantial imprecision results when using Eastern methods. All Eastern (and Western) signs of the zodiac, listed for calendar dates of signs and sign changes, are in error. All calculations of Eastern (and Western) component positions, to degree, are in error. Eastern astrology emphasizes sign over degree; on average, 20% (6/30) of sign assignations are errant; under Eastern, if the ascendant is errant all houses err.
On page 30 of her book, Vedic Astrology, Samuel Weiser Inc., 1997, Ms. Ronnie Dreyer claims as fact that the vernal equinox, Mar. 21, 1997, falls at Pisces 6° 17″, instead of Western astrology's Aries 0°. As Ms. Dreyer correctly points out, page 33, because of Eastern astrology's emphasis on sign over degree, though accuracy to the degree is required to convert Western data, “a discrepancy . . . between the ayanamsas . . . can make a very marked difference, especially with planets that change signs according to different ayanamsas”. Hence the invention's methods help here.
Eastern astrology is widely practiced by the people in the nations of China, Asia, India, Moslem Near East and much of Africa. Vedic astrology's purposes tend to be focused on the spiritual enlightenment of the inquiring subject, much as the New Age astrology directs inquiry. Vedic astrology can be shown to share mainly similarities to the practiced Western astrology, for instance, twelve zodiac signs, twelve houses, ascendant, sun and planets (usu. excluding the outer planets) and lunar nodes, with their meaning and correspondences as concordant to Western ones.
Vedic (Hindu) astrologers do not create a circular astrology chart like their Western counterparts. Rather they form a box square of twelve house units, some with an open middle. Thus, rather than a circle, the zodiac is pictured within a box. Some siderealists use a circular chart. Of greater significance, all of these Eastern astrology charts do not render angles and houses at the exact degree within a zodiac sign, say, an ascendant at Libra 15°. Each house is solely dedicated to a single sign, here, the first house is simply Libra, although the ayanamsa calculated out Libra 15°.
In Western astrology the exact detail typically would be transposed, let's assume here a Western ascendant of Libra 15°, hence the first house begins at Libra 15°. The Western's first house generally contains parts of two signs since it runs up to the second house angle, say, thirty degrees later, at Scorpio 15°. The Eastern second house is just Scorpio, from 0°–30°. Thus, if a position was at Scorpio 2° for both systems, it would be in the first house under Western astrology, while it would be in the second house under the Eastern methods. Eastern houses are each 30° long (one sign); Western ones can be equal, but more often are of “placidus” design, not equal, or other convention is used.
3) Chinese Astrology:
The third form of astrology, Chinese, is based on a cycle of twelve animals, each being designated a year of regency in continuing order. Each animal has been attributed characteristics, with differences among any one animal type being further describable by element category. There are five elements: metal, water, wood, fire and earth (Western has four elements: fire, water, air and earth). All astrological forms have two polarities: expressed as any of: yang and yin; positive and negative; masculine and feminine; and/or active and passive.
Chinese astrology shares Western and Eastern astrological formats in that it has twelve signs, with each animal therefore often held as corresponding to the one of the twelve zodiac signs and constellations. Chinese astrology emphasizes lunar position, in fact unlike Western and Eastern (tropical year, Gregorian) calendars, the Chinese method is based on lunar calendar cycles of 60 years generated from the five twelve-year animal variations. The Chinese animals are lunar signs, in contrast to Western emphasis on a solar sign.
Unlike Eastern astrology, which fully corresponds to Western astrology, but with different names and artifact designs, Chinese astrology is focused on a reduced set of astrological components, principally the lunar sign, specified by animal and element, and the ascendant sign, also one of the twelve animals, determined by the time of day in which the subject is born, with each sign affixed with 2 of 24 hours per day. The lunar sign is held to hold import for the course of one's life; the ascendant reflects personality.
Chinese astrology places great weight upon the balance of elements present in each subject's case. The preferable disposition has a representation by each of the elements, as the sixty different lunar years and ascendant lunar sign, etc., give that opportunity. In the absence of balanced representation within the subject profile, the Chinese recommendation is to compensate and balance by evocative naming or a marriage or partnership which add vital elements. Chinese astrology describes the animals and elements at play in an individual life and in one's relationships with others.
Each lunar animal sign is given a month of the year, enabling the Western and Eastern zodiac sun sign systems (a tropical year is equinox to equinox) to be connected and reflected in the Chinese astrological form. Each animal year also has two elements: one relating to the specific year and one that is fixed of the animal. The Chinese form is based on a lunar calendar, institutionalized by Emperor Huang Ti, c. 2637 BC. It is an agrarian calendar system, claimed to be based on and to reflect the annual seasons and growth cycles.
At first glance, it might seem odd that the first animal lunar sign, the Rat, is found corresponding to the calendar dates, November 22nd–December 21st. Under Western astrology, this same set of dates is held to be under the solar sign of Sagittarius. Remembering precession, this same period is, per invention, under the sign of Scorpio. How can this be proven? In the year 2637 BC, the vernal equinox would have been in the sign of Taurus. Under this Taurus sun, the first full moon is found in its opposite sign, Scorpio.
Hence, the first lunar sign, commensurate with the start of the seasons and growing cycles in 2637 BC, is the Rat, corresponding to the invention's solar sign of Scorpio and to its current calendar dates, November 22nd–December 21st. The list of animal ascendants for the time of day also seems arcane. This can be explained, again, via precession, and without this effect in explication, neither the ascendant by hours or solar date correspondences between Chinese animals and zodiac signs have any logical basis which reconcile these relations.
The Chinese calendar, while focused on the seasons, and hence, its first lunar sign animal is to be found on the vernal equinox, actually begins about the end of January each year. In the year 2637 BC, the Sun, then, would have been in the sign of Pisces. The Sun and ascendant are identical at sun-up. Sun-up in China then would occur in the period, 7 A.M. to 9 A.M., for which time of day the Dragon is assigned. This sign, by the Chinese form, has had the present solar dates, March 21st–April 19th, when the Sun by invention has been in the zodiac sign of Pisces.
II) Astrological and Astronomical Reference Resources:
This section has so far examined the zodiac positions of components used in astrological artifacts and as information, showing where and how the three prior art astrological forms are factitious or in error. Recalling Webster's definition of astrology, the astrological profile is developed from positions and aspects. The positions are the primary artifacts of information which must be determined. Once the component positions are known with accuracy, then the aspects between components are found and identified, as a secondary matter.
To the aid of Western, Eastern and Chinese astrologers, in their determination of the component positions, is a dedicated reference resource, termed an ephemeris. Now, an astrologer's ephemeris shows the positions of sun, moon and planets by zodiac sign and degree (one of thirty per sign), per Western methods. Uniformly, Western references and resources do not contain the invention's positions by sign and to degree for any of the astrological components, for or at any and all of the various epochs for which their positions and component data are given.
This is not to assert that prior art astrological ephemerides, aspectarians, reference resources and computer programs do not perform an accurate form of astrometry. Indeed, from the data and/or outputs of prior art resources, accurate information is represented, but for it to state the astrological position per this invention, these data and/or output would have to be additionally processed. The prior art data in ephemerides, book of houses, or as obtained from prior art astrology programs and books can be made per invention after appropriate adjustment.
What may come as a surprise is that astronomers' ephemerides of the sun, moon and planets do not provide the invention's astrological positions either, without a transformation of the data and/or output. With astronomer's positional data, the data is in formats, either, a) not otherwise known and used by astrologers, such as by right ascension and declination, or by local apparent sidereal time, etc., or b) that are misleading, such as by thirteen zodiac constellations under the IAU delineations, or c) that are identical to astrological resources.
In short, the astrologer's reference format requires the components' ecliptic coordinate positions to be given by zodiac sign and often, by the degree (of 30) within the sign. As an example of a prior art astrological ephemeris, see Parker's Astrology. Julia and Derek Parker. Dorling Kindersley Publishing. New York. 1991. Compare the information on March 1960, page 369, with that of an astronomer's ephemeris which meets the format per astrology, see The Complete Planetary Ephemeris for 1950 to 2000 AD. Hieratic Publishing. Mass. 1975.
For instance, on Mar. 7th, 1960, the Sun is listed in the astrology ephemeris at Pisces 16.4°, while in the astronomy ephemeris, it's longitude is listed at Pisces 16° 26.4° (i.e. 16.44°). These, and all the data for the given solar, lunar and planetary components in every epoch, are similar. The reason is essentially identical to that previously discussed: based on historical conventions from 2000 years ago, the zodiac sign on the vernal equinox is always marked by astronomers, if marked at all, as Aries 0°, commonly referred to as, “the first point of Aries”.
Other types of ephemeris positional data of the astronomer, whether epochs are given by civil calendar or by Julian date, such as the right ascension and declination, geocentric rectangular coordinates, transit times, or in greenwich or local sidereal times, typically do not indicate the zodiac sign expressly, but instead, list positions in hours and minutes. An exception, also found on astronomers' planetarium programs, is when the right ascension is listed by zodiac sign and degree, though unless the conversion to longitude is then effected, the degree cited is misleading as it is in equatorial coordinates.
For instance, on Mar. 7th, 1960, the right ascension is given by the astronomer's ephemeris as Pisces 17° 31.3′ (i.e. 17.52°). If an unwitting astrologer were to use this data, thinking it was Western form, the amount of error (over one degree) would be unacceptable for some astrological purposes and artifacts. To use this data, a trigonometric equation for coordinate transformation is required to render the right ascension into the precise longitude. Most astronomy data for component positions are not listed by the signs and degrees.
If an astrologer utilized an astronomer's ephemeris program, such as NASA Jet Propulsion Laboratory's Ephemeris Generator, (http://ssd.jpl.nasa.gov), and requested the zodiac sign constellations for the Sun's position throughout the course of the year, one might be surprised to find the named signs for many dates at such variance with the accepted solar dates used in astrology. This type of ephemeris provides for constellation ID as defined by IAU (1930) boundary delineations. This standard has thirteen non-uniform, unequal zodiac signs (the twelve traditional signs, plus Ophiuchus).
For the purposes of astrology and planetary astronomy, the reliance upon twelve zodiac signs is both logical and apparent. Mapping and sighting are greatly facilitated by dividing the celestial sphere of 360° into equal sections, twelve by thirty degrees. The use of thirteen odd, non-uniform, sky regions is a burden on a novice. Also, the insertion of Ophiuchus, between Scorpio and Sagittarius, is argued for based on the ecliptic's path, and change to it, but a visual, non-grid perspective on the ecliptic's current movement in that region does not necessarily convince one of this need.
The use of twelve is the civil calendar standard of months, driven by the seasons, and reflects the long-standing and well-developed lore pursuant to astrological inquiry and understanding. All major forms of astrology utilize a twelve sign convention. Astronomers may have no need to change their ephemerides to reflect precession, as their data needs not bear any astrological significance. It, however, is clear and direct to state, find, understand and imagine the invention's component data, rather than using the “first point of Aries”, which calls that first 30 degree segment of the ecliptic the sign of Aries, though the constellation Pisces is there in reality. If anything concrete is driving astrological phenomena, it is the actual, physical zodiac star sign constellations along the ecliptic.
Invention's Technical Means and Determinations on Astrological Coordinate Systems, Zodiac Positions, Precession and Precision
The “tropical year” is measured as the length from equinox to equinox, 365.24 days, marking the complete annual cycle of the seasons and underlying the Gregorian civil calendar. The synodic month, 29.5 days, marks the cycle through the lunar phases. At the vernal equinox, the Sun crosses north over the equator. Time, specifically, the duration of a second, is the most accurately measured unit known, though many of its properties are unknown.
The principal time standard in astrological use today is Greenwich Mean Time (GMT), established 1884 as the world's official time. The meridian through the Greenwich Observatory was designated as the prime meridian. Astronomical measurements were used to mark GMT local time; other time zones added or subtracted a related number of hours. Astronomical and astrological ephemerides, data and artifacts were, and still are, honed to GMT specifications. Modern time-keepers, however, no longer use astronomical time.
Instead, the current official world time standard derives off of International Atomic Time (TAI), and is termed, Coordinated Universal Time (UTC), this being based off multiple coordinated atomic clocks located around the globe and in space. A single blended, refined value originates from a scientific center near Paris. Universal Time is used in astrological and astronomical data, usually having the Greenwich meridian. Variants of UT exist, as do Greenwich and Local Sidereal Time, plus another format called Ephemeris Time.
While small distinctions result and are required for the various time standard used, conversions exist in references for the manipulation between these time formats, between the coordinate systems, and between these two sets of structures. Thus, there are no existent barriers to the transformation or rendering of any given set of accurate data values into or from astrological component positions, specified per invention, for instance, by zodiac sign and degree, incorporating and displaying the position, properly and accurately accounted for precession.
Coordinate systems have two defining features—the origin of the coordinate perspective and the referential planes of spherical coordinates. For astrological purposes, the origin is “topocentric”, i.e. from the spot of the observer on the surface of the Earth; “apparent” positions. Spherical coordinates in astrological references today show position by celestial longitude and latitude, ecliptic coordinates, standardized by Ptolemy, based on Hipparchus. Astronomy today uses mainly right ascension and declination of the equatorial coordinate system or of the three-dimensional rectangular coordinates (X, Y, Z and R).
Hipparchus divided the ecliptic and the equator into the same twelve 30° regions, naming each for the zodiacal constellation occupying the region. The Surya Siddhanta, the canon of Hindu astronomy, named each twelfth of the circumference with similar zodiac constellations. These markings and assignations remain unchanged today, except, as mentioned previously, under the IAU thirteen constellation delineations. Exact physical description and positions of the zodiacal stars and constellation mapping outlines are available from prior art.
Positions of the sun, moon and planets used to proceed from direct observation. Now, ephemerides are generated using sophisticated algorithms. However, high precision determination of positions is achieved via planetary radar astronomy. In fact, the “astronomical unit”, the Earth's mean distance to the Sun, was precisely measured this way. Regardless of means, sound, accurate data are feasible. Hipparchus' own data erred by 0.7°; Ptolemy's deviated by 5.5°. Petersen, Schmidt. “The Determination of the Longitude of the Apogee of the Orbit of the Sun according to Hipparchus and Ptolemy”. Centaurus. Vol. 12. 1967/68. P. 78.
In practiced astrology, the precision of positional data may not need to meet the extreme fineness of the astrophysicist. Much of astrology rests on the general sign involved, with the degree then being very relevant in determining the accurate sign and in exactly measuring for aspectations. Chinese, and to some extent Eastern, avoid degree specification altogether. In Western astrology, specification to the degree is necessary for axial and house data, for quick moving planets, and for determining inter-planetary aspects within degrees of orb. Critically, the sign must be uniformly correct without exception, the degree accurate.
It is in the interest of the invention's usage to address specifically certain estimates and conversions which are essential to the implementation of methodological, celestial and technical systems, apparatuses, resources, references, data and astrological artifacts, these astro-physical mechanics and computations revealing, confirming and correcting the nature and magnitude of error in the prior art galaxy of the astrology industry. This technical excursion covers the criteria and factors that shape context and data of the invention's astrology.
The point marking and ordering the coordinate positions of astrology's components on the zodiac belt, along the ecliptic's path and throughout the course of time, for zodiac sign astrologers and astronomers alike, is the vernal equinox. This point, defined at the ecliptic's northerly crossing of the equator, has the unique property, that at that point, this position, whether expressed in the ecliptic coordinates of astrologers and planetary astronomers, as celestial longitude (by zodiac sign and degree) and latitude (respective the ecliptic) or in equatorial coordinates of right ascension (as hours or by sign) and declination (respective the equator), has the same values, namely, zero, i.e. the first point. These two coordinate systems converge and are set here. Thus, one same and identical figure can relate the precession at the equinoxes to both systems, and to other systems, eg. X, Y, Z and R rectangular one.
The property of ecliptic and equatorial coordinate system convergence at the vernal equinox enabled Hipparchus to connect both these systems under the same twelve 30° zodiac signs. Also, it enables the amount of general precession at the vernal equinox to be implemented in both systems via the identical, single amount in degrees (30 of 360). This amount elapsed over time, at that position, is relevant to astrological improvement. It allows one simple adjustment factor and value at the vernal equinox. It is estimated and is approached below in a variety of ways.
The relation between ecliptic and equatorial coordinates is satisfied by any of several different equalities for any point and at any time, but the simplest for use herein, is their relation characterized as (see, Explanatory Supplement of the Ephemeris. H.M. Nautical Almanac Office. London 1961. Chapter 2, “Coordinate and Reference Systems”, Sections A., B., and P. 26.):                cos α cos δ=cos λ cos β        with: α=right ascension; δ=declination:                    λ=longitude; β=latitude                        where all measurements are expressed in degrees of 360.        
Confirming this relation, for Apr. 21, 1998, The Astronomical Almanac for the Year 1998, U.S. Naval Observatory, Washington, D.C. 1997, P. C8, shows the Sun's apparent right ascension as 1 h 54 m 17.7 s, with declination of +11° 42′ 50″, and the Sun's ecliptical longitude as 30° 42′ 03″, latitude of +0.15″. After converting hours into degrees (15 degrees per hour), etc., the values are entered into the above equation, confirming the transformation equation as an acceptable means to move between these coordinate systems:cos(28.5737°)cos(11.7138°)=0.8599 0.8598=cos(30.7008°)cos(0.0042°).
As mentioned, except as at the equinoxes, the two coordinates systems do not post the same position for components at the same point in time. For example, the planetary astronomers' ephemeris, The Complete Planetary Ephemeris for 1950 to 2000 AD, Hieratic Publishing, Mass., 1975, shown earlier to have longitude data identical in form and values as astrologers' ephemerides, has however, any component at any date specified by both ecliptic and equatorial coordinates. On Apr. 21, 1998, the Sun is listed at Aries 28.578° by its right ascension, but its longitude is listed as Taurus 0.698°, both fairly mirroring hours in the Almanac. But, unless one knows the difference and relations between these coordinate systems, as well as knowing that astrologers' ephemerides quote positions in celestial longitude, not right ascension, which they do not generally specify, then any astrologer choosing to use astronomers' references may select the errant data set. For, in the absence of instruction, both quoted values for the Sun are in the terminology used by astrologers.
Moreover, while there is a single value for both systems to calibrate the vernal equinox correctly, the annual rate of general precession is not equivalent or identical to the annual rate of precession in right ascension. The former's value, which can be used directly to approximate the elapsed precession of the vernal equinox since the time when “the first point of Aries” was initially set, is 0.0139696 degrees per year. Multiplied by the 2127 years, 129 BC to 1998 AD, gives a total general precession at the vernal equinox of 29.71°, increasing about 0.014° per year thereafter. This amount supports the figure estimated earlier, 29.7° of 360° general precession, this is one full sign back along the zodiac belt, an origin of Pisces 0.3°.
However, if one simply applies the annual precession in right ascension, 0.0128122°, to 2127 years, this precession calculates at 27.30. This is not the full and correct value appropriate, but by incorporating the precession in declination, 0.0055676°/yr, the other major contributor to general precession, an accord results (The Astronomical Almanac for the Year 1998. U.S. Naval Observatory. Washington, D.C. 1997. P. B19.):cos(27.3°)cos(−2127 yrs×0.0055676)=0.8697arc-cosine (0.8697)=near general precession=29.6°.
While other precise methods exist to compute estimates for the general precession of the equinoxes over time, there are qualifying comments made here. Any date being called back to, ie. 129 B.C., as the origin and data set of the present conventions and required adjustments, is at best itself an approximation, since the work and catalogue of Hipparchus is concluded then, but began years earlier. Because the ancient catalogues recorded the positions of stars and planets with low accuracy, this data denies high precision statement. Personal preference on precision, or dates, is reasonably accommodated. Approximation by ecliptic precessional elements is also viable, or as by the reduction of equatorial rectangular coordinates (for listing of equatorial or ecliptic precessional elements, and on precession, see Explanatory Supplement of the Ephemeris, by the H. M. Nautical Almanac Office, London, 1961, pp. 28–37).
Today, “the first point of Aries”, Aries 0°, is a name and convention used by Western astrologers and planetary astronomers to name the vernal equinox and initiate the coordinate order. It is factitious, since it does not refer to the set of physical components that can be found independently in the sky, such as stars or constellations otherwise known as “the first point of Aries”, or the constellation of Aries, etc. Yet, a physical-based definition of zodiac star objects in the heavens was the original, non-factitious method, and basis for “the first point of Aries” as used and understood in astrology and in astronomy.
At the time of Hipparchus, a time when the positions and the coordinates reflected the concrete zodiac signs per region, the vernal equinox was physically marked when “the first point of Aries” appeared. Alas, this “point” was not a single star, but came to refer to two stars, Beta Arietis and Gamma Arietis, otherwise named, Sheratan and Mesarthim, respectively. These stars begin the constellation, Aries, but are separated themselves by about 0.3° in right ascension and 1.5° in declination. “The first point of Aries” never could be one point in the heavens, or a given star(s), fixed at the vernal equinox over time. See The Constellations. Motz, Nathanson. Doubleday. New York. 1988. P. 309–310. See Dictionary of Astronomical Names. Room, A. Rutledge. London. 1988. P. 92, 112, 144–145.
Nonetheless, this physical object definition of the vernal equinox, existent and accurate then, serves to provide a means to estimate the elapsed general precession of the equinoxes. Recalling that general precession is, to 99.7%, the precession in right ascension and the precession in declination, and also that at the vernal equinox, the ecliptic crosses the equator, hence, latitude and declination are identical there, one can use Hipparchus' recordings on these stars, and their present positions, to evaluate and render another sound approximation.
The star, Alpha Arietis, a.k.a. Hamal, the brightest star in the constellation of Aries, is near to Beta and Gamma, the former's declination being recorded by Hipparchus as “>12°”. See Maeyama, Y. “Ancient Stellar Observations Timorcharis, Aristyllus, Hipparchus, Ptolemy-; the Dates and Accuracies”. Centaurus. Vol. 27. 1984. P. 294. Recalling that Hipparchus' variance in error on measurements was about one degree, and that the rate of annual precession in declination is 0.0055676°, about 11.8° from 129 BC to 1998 AD, then today's declination for the star, Alpha Arietis, should be about 23.8°. It's actual 1998 declination at upper transit at Greenwich is listed as 23° 27′ 19″, i.e. 23.46°, which is within the error range of Hipparchus. See Apparent Places of Fundamental Stars 1998. Astronomisches Rechen-Institut. Heidelberg. 1996. P. 33.
Using the value, 11.8°, the approximation of the elapsed precession in declination, as the change from original declination, the commensurate change in right ascension can also be found for Beta (Sheratan) and Gamma Arietis, knowing that at the outset, their right ascension was near or at zero, hence, the change is about today's value. Gamma is west of Beta, appearing first as “the first point of Aries”; the first estimate must be Gamma itself, or just to its east. The mean apparent place of Beta Arietis for 1998 is listed with right ascension of 1 h 54 m 33 s (28.6°) and declination of 20° 47′ 54″ (20.8°). See Apparent Places of Fundamental Stars 1998. P. 31. Gamma Arietis, 1998, has right ascension of about 1.1 m less than Beta (≅27.5°), a declination of about 1.5° less (≅19.3°). Precession in latitude is near zero and held as zero here: stars parallel the ecliptic.Gamma Arietis: [cos(27.5°)cos(11.8°)]/cos 0°=0.8683 →arc−cosine (0.8683)=29.7°.
The present positions of the “first point of Aries” stars, Mesarthim and Sheratan, given in equatorial coordinates, are (α=28.4°, δ=19.3°) and (α=28.7°, δ=20.8°), respectively (converted by inventor to degrees, from sidereal times, in Starlist 2000, Dibon-Smith, John Wiley & Son, New York, 1992). The ecliptic coordinates of the “first point” stars, found in FIG. 9, are (λ=33.2°, β=7.2°) and (λ=34.0°, β=8.5°), respectively, from:sin β=−cos δ sin α sin ε+sin δ cos εcos λ=(cos δ cos α)/cos β                with the obliquity of the ecliptic, ε≅23.4°.        
Next, I subtract out the elapsed general precession since 129 BC, in right ascension (0.0128122° to 129 BC=27.25°) and in declination (0.0055676° to 129 BC=11.84°), from current data of Mesarthim, (α=28.38°, δ=19.29°), to estimate position in 129 BC: α=(28.38°−27.25°)=1.13° and δ=(19.29°−11.84°)=7.45°. Then, holding ε≅23.6°, to reflect its mean angle since 129 BC, and using the same conversions just above, Mesarthim's position in 129 BC stated in ecliptic coordinates, was (λ=4.03°, β=6.37°). Subtracting these past coordinates from the present coordinates for Mesarthim gives elapsed precession as (λ=29.2° and β=0.8°). Thus, general precession ≅(α=27.3°, δ=11.8°) or (λ=29.2°, β=0.8°).
This section demonstrated sound estimations, these uniformly indicating the amount of precession in longitude, at the vernal equinox, to be west one full zodiac sign, i.e. 30 of 360 degrees, about 29.7° precession for 1998 AD, when calculated from 129 BC.
As shown in arguments, the general precession can be broken down into its equatorial coordinate components, some 27.3° in right ascension and 11.8° in declination, or into its ecliptic coordinate components, 29.2° in longitude and 0.8° in latitude.
Arguments also afford calculation to dates somewhat earlier or later than 129 BC. General precession, calculated from 149 BC to present, is 30.0°. The elapsed general precession can also be estimated using the position of the “first point of Aries” stars.
The invention's incremental adjustment is necessary on Western, Eastern and Chinese astrology positions, dates of signs, syndicated and reference data, and for any artifacts, systems or apparatuses. For Western astrology charts and/or computer programs, the zodiac ring is effectively rotated 30 degrees back.
In the means to this point, the inventor used where required the date, 129 BC, as the date at which the vernal equinox was fixed as Aries 0 degrees by Western, tropical, astrology; this is the date when Hipparchus is to have finished his star catalogue.
But, to begin to construct a star catalogue, the origin of the mapping system needed be first set, and as this is the vernal equinox, so, another valid and appropriate date to select for calculations is at the beginning of his cataloguing, by 146 BC. From 146 BC to the new millennium 2000 AD, is 2146 years. Arguments the new millennium begins 2001 AD, is 2147 years. Further, arguments for 147 BC project 2147 years as year 2000 AD.
Next, is measured the number of years time, required to equal thirty degrees of elapsed precession, as from that full measure of one sign, the vernal equinox is marked thenceforth, Aquarius, and continues on at that time from Aquarius 30 degrees.
In ecliptic and in equatorial coordinate systems, the rate for general precession, 0.0139696 degrees/year, can be applied to determine the number of years required to equal thirty degrees:
            30      ⁢                          ⁢      degrees              0.0139696      ⁢                          ⁢      degrees      ⁢              /            ⁢      year        =      2147    ⁢                  ⁢          years      .      
Starting the new millennium we enter the Age of Aquarius! Newcomb's precession in longitude per tropical year, 50″0.2564 (+0.0222 T, where T=# of centuries), epoch 1900, is one means to use to precess the origin in each year after the new millennium.
As follows, are means showing an independent, second proof, also substantiating changing from 129 BC to 146 BC or earlier, by next determining the shift of the heavens at the vernal equinox, calculated from the first estimate of the “first point of Aries”, the double star, Gamma Arietis, Mesarthim, marking that point.
Its current position, was roughly estimated earlier, as having right ascension (α) of 27.5 degrees. This approximated value can be divided by the annual rate of precession in right ascension, 0.0128122 degrees/year, to find the elapsed years since this “first point of Aries” star marked the vernal equinox:
            27.5      ⁢                          ⁢      degrees              0.0128122      ⁢                          ⁢      degrees      ⁢              /            ⁢      year        =      2146    ⁢                  ⁢          years      .      
2000 AD minus 2146 years is 146 BC.
This shows that at 146 BC, the star, Gamma Arietis, was physically observable as accurately marking the vernal equinox.
As a confirming proof that both the star based means and the numerical means are reasonably robust, it is collaborated that the 27.5 degrees Gamma Arietis has shifted equals 30 degrees elapsed general precession, their rates in ratio:
                                          rate            ,                          precession              ⁢                                                          ⁢              right              ⁢                                                          ⁢              ascension                                            rate            ,                          general              ⁢                                                          ⁢              precession                                      =                                            X              ⁢                                                          ⁢              degrees                        ,                          p              .              r              .              a                                                          30              ⁢                                                          ⁢              degrees                        ,                          g              .              p              .                                                          1        )                                                                    0.0128122              ⁢                              °                /                yr                            ×              30              ⁢                                                          ⁢              degrees                                      0.0139696              ⁢                              °                /                yr                                              =                      27.514            ⁢                                                  ⁢            degrees                          ,                  p          .          r          .          a                                    2        )            
Thus, using a physical basis, here being the star, Gamma Arietis, which marked the vernal equinox at 146 BC, a full 30 degrees precession is shown having elapsed by the new millennium.
The precise current position of Mesarthim (α=28.382°) determines, 2215 years ago it marked the vernal equinox, determining an origin marked at Aquarius 29.1 degrees. Using a non-grid basis, Pisces marks the vernal equinox. These two means, star and non-grid, can also set the coordinate system's origin.
To this point, several means have been provided by which the origin of the celestial mapping system and astrological positions can be determined. First, it was stated, and is implemented, that the vernal equinox and every astrological position has precessed thirty degrees from Aries 0°, to Pisces 0°, this point being also equal to Aquarius 30°. Second, Newcomb's constant for precession in longitude per tropical year was used (50.26 seconds per year), from 129 BC to 1997 AD and from 150 AD. Third, it was determined by calculation of elapsed general precession over that period; fourth, by adding precession in right ascension and declination, fifth, by transform between equatorial and ecliptic coordinates. Sixth, a determination was made using the “first point of Aries” stars' positions as they were catalogued by ancient astronomers.
Then, a logical argument was introduced supporting the use of 146 BC or earlier as the date setting Aries 0°. A means used the rate for general precession (0.0139696 degrees per year), to show that at the new millennium, the equinox changes to Aquarius. Another means was determined, based on the “first point of Aries” star's ancient position and its precession in right ascension, also indicating the equinox change to Aquarius at the millennium.
Next, precise current position of Mesarthim (Gamma Arietis) was used to determined the historical date at which it was the exact marker of the vernal equinox, being before 146 BC. Finally, using the physically observable zodiac stars in constellation, as determinable from the two-dimensional reproduction found herein, it was shown that the point of the vernal equinox, is in Pisces.
All of these means are valid bases for precisely setting the origin of the celestial mapping system, and in turn, for naming the positions of any astrological planetary and axial component, of Sun signs and calendar dates, of lunar animal signs, of ascendants by hour, and for all astrological data, information and artifacts, including of horoscopes and subject dispositions.
Now, the essential consequence of these varied means for the determination of the origin concern the date when the sign on the vernal equinox changes from Pisces to Aquarius, and here, the user is advised to select the date from among the various choices which most suits their preferences or convictions. The various means presented herein do not otherwise ostensibly effect results found in the positions, signs, horoscopes and dispositions, since all data from these means are within one degree of each other.
Thus, the core mean prevails and is repeatedly confirmed: that the invention's astrological data, artifacts and information are based on a mapping system's origin at Aquarius 30°:Pisces 0°.
To conclude this section on the invention's technical means, several further means are detailed which can determine a precise setting of the coordinate mapping system's origin based on the date of the change from the Age of Pisces to the Age of Aquarius.
First, the given form of Newcomb's precession in longitude per tropical year, 50″0.2564 (+0.022 T), for epoch 1900, where T is per century, can be used, after finding the average value for the precession in longitude over the period, 150 BC to 2000 AD. This value is 50″0.0419. Determining a full thirty degrees gives:(30 degrees×60 seconds×60 minutes)/50″0.0419=2158.1914 years
2158 years from 146 BC determines that the Age of Aquarius begins in the year, 2012 AD+70 days. This date, of 2012 AD, is accepted as significant to spiritualists, mystics and believers, many of who prognosticate that the Messiah appears in this year.
Others, particularly those who consider the admonitions and cosmic progression as revealed in the Apocalypse or Nostrodamus, may aver that before the Messiah appears, a phase of destruction and judgment occurs. To determine the accurate date of the era of destruction, a unique means using a physical star basis is given.
Acknowledged as one of the preeminent Rosicrucian alchemists of his millennium, the Comte St. Germain, provides in his obscure treatise, “The Most Holy Trinosophia” (see same, Manly P. Hall, editor, ISBN 0-89314-417-7), in Section IX, cuneiform inscription stating: “The gate of the end (completion or conclusion, ed.) when the Leg or the Waterman turns in the circle (the equinox in Aquarius, ed.)”. The reference to the Leg is that of the Great Man (Aquarius). In Section VII, in cuneiform-Hebrew, “And is the outbreathing of Everlastingness. Know that place (sign or symbol, probably a zodiacal constellation, ed.) to be the end (of the ages, ed.). The Leg . . . is the beginning of the destruction.” In Section XI, “To be the sign of the Leg with Everlastingness, to pour out and to be the herald of destruction.” The sign being XI is Aquarius; the Leg with Everlastingness is the eastward leg, bent in kneeling, as it supports the pouring of the water vessel.
The stars making up that Leg of the Great Man (of Aquarius) have right ascension ranging from 23 hours 09 minutes (α=347.25°) to 22 hours 50 minutes (α=342.5°). To determine that future date:(360°−347.250)/0.01281220 per year=in 995 years(360°−342.50)/0.01281220 per year=in 1365 years.
Thus, there is one millennium to come before the end of the ages. Mystics talk of a thousand years of peace to rein on Earth; this is in time. “Christ has died (Age of Aries), Christ is risen (of Pisces), Christ will come again (as Messiah, of Aquarius)”.
Ptolemy, in his Tetrabiblios, relates his astrological facts regarding the unique stars within each different constellation along the ecliptic's belt. He makes comments on the astrological power of the stars, bearing on the “power of the fixed stars”, with reference to those ones occupying the figures in the zodiac.
The constellation Pisces ends at its star, γ Pisces, (α=349.25°): hence marking the vernal equinox until 2839 AD; the constellation Aquarius begins at star, φ Aquarius, (α=348.5°), at the water vessel: marking the equinox starting in 897 years. Under the IAU constellation mappings, the constellation Aquarius begins at 23:54′ (α=358.5°): thus marking the equinox in 2117 AD.
This concludes the section detailing means for determining the zodiac sign to degree on the mapping systems' equinox origin.